Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 1
This is part 1 of the MGS4 walkthrough. Ground Zero When you gain control of Snake, there will be two trucks, both of which you can crawl under. The one directly behind Snake covers a Ration which, as you are without Solid Eye for this point of the game, is easy to miss. Pick it up if you wish, and then crawl under the other truck to trigger the cutscene. Note that if Snake does not move for several minutes, he will automatically proceed. After the brief cutscene, pick up the AK-102 from the body in front of you. Head around the building in front of you in either direction - each will trigger its own respective cutscene. After another brief cutscene ignore the militia and Gekko in front of you, turn around and you should se a tall metal post, run over to it, turn right and there will be a small opening. You can crawl through it. Don't leave the crawl space straight away as a Gekko will jump from the street to kill a militiamen. Once it jumps away get out of the crawl space and run straight ahead until you can't go any further (The Gekko will jump to and from the place where it killed the militiamen so be quick). Turn right and head to the archway (the one with AK-102 underneath it), but be careful as a Gekko will jump just before and slightly to the left of the archway. *There are several Rations throughout this area, however getting them means running through Gekko (usually). *Being sighted by the Gekko in this area does not count towards your alert total. Save often if going for a no alert/no kill/no continue(so you can just load up the last checkpoint). Red Zone NW Sector From your starting position, there is a Ration and some AK-102 ammo behind Snake, and some more ammo on the dead soldier. Once ready, head down the alley into the road and turn immediately right, staying on the pavement. There is a door to Snake's right almost straight away, so head inside at a crouch-walk. The PMC soldiers should not see you. Crouch-walk towards the other door along the same wall to trigger a short cutscene. After the cutscene, drop immediately to a crawl and crawl through the hole directly in front of Snake. Coming out the other end, stop briefly to let the OctoCamo activate and crawl forward onto the pavement. As always, keep an eye on the Camo index and, every time it drops to an unsafe level, pause to let the suit reactivate. Keeping an eye on where the PMCs are looking and crawl to the right of the car and through the door. One soldier may notice Snake, but keep crawling and everything should be fine. Once a few meters into the room, raise to a crouch walk and move around to a piece of collapsed wall which you can crawl under, picking up the items in the room to Snake's left if you wish. Once through the hole (sometimes you will see a militiaman being executed, in which case wait for the PMCs to walk away), head straight at and past both sets of crates. The two PMC soldiers will have their backs from Snake, and the rightmost soldier will leave towards the door, so CQC the leftmost one and then crouch-walk after the other. If he is already through the door, you may want to wait until he returns. After taking care of him, go through the building, past the shelves, and towards the door. Activate the OctoCamo in the doorway and, once the guards outside have passed, crawl out, right down the street, and through the door. Red Zone This is the second part of the Red Zone. Start by heading up the staircase in front of you, then roll over the hole blocking you and the PMC, follow him until he stops and deal with him how you see fit. Head over to the part of the wall you can hop over then press up on the crates (preferably facing away from the PMC below). Once he turns and walks away drop down and deal with him. Head to the end of the "street" and into the building with the hole in the side. If you hit any bottles on the floor right near the entrance, two PMC's will be alerted so try and be quick and careful. You’re now in a warzone, which means there is no caution phase to enemy alerts; just the initial alert phase and then evasion (alerts still count though). Also anyone you tranquilize or knock out will permanently be that way, even if you try to wake them up. You’ll notice you have just received some items. *The SOLID EYE (using this with NV (night vision) really helps headshots) *The MG MK. II *The OPERATOR (Comes with a suppressor) *The MK.2 PISTOL Now that you know what you've got, you’re ready to head off. Beware, though, that this area is very easy to get spotted in. I personally would recommend the MK.2 PISTOL as it's silenced and doesn't kill. There are many different ways you can finish this area (remember the fighting between the militia and PMC's is not your concern; however, helping the militia is definitely the way to go). Start by heading up the ladder to the right and go around the ledges until you come to some boxes you can climb up. Do so and head across the collapsed pillar onto the other building then turn left. You should be able to see two PMC's about to run around the corner. Follow them and (Advised) tranq them (Headshots with the tranquilizer means instant KOs). Head back the way you came, down the ladder, then pass through the large hole to the left of the ladder. Walk near the concrete barricades (The ones to the left) and try to find the small gap in between them. Tranq the three PMC's (One will be hard to spot but he's between the building and the other two guys). *If you have chosen to help the militia, then feel free to explore the area for items and ammo, also there are four songs to unlock by giving recovery items to either militia or rebels but you may have to give them at least four Rations to get one song. Militia Safe House Note that if you've befriended the militia, you can simply run through this area but if you haven’t, the militia will stop you (Giving them a Ration when they do this may make them side with you or just stand in front of them and don't do anything,they should let you go on.) for a brief period (and since there are so many militia in this area it gets very boring being stopped every 2 minutes). To start off, after the first militia equip the Solid Eye (makes it easier to find items) and grab the Ration and ammo from the three dead ends. Head into the room with the chickens (search behind a crate for Noodles). Just before the room full of wounded militia is a small room with two dead PMC's, two GSR's and two MK.17'S. After the room with the militia, there is an iPod song "Theme of Tara" for you to collect. Keep on moving through the safe house and eventually there should be a left turn into a room with four different types of grenades (frag, stun, white phosphorus and smoke) Grab them; just before turning left crawl under the metal vent and grab the cardboard box (It shouldn't be hard to miss). After the grenade room walk forward slightly and head right into the room with RPG-7 ammo and the three lockers (The middle locker contains a Middle East militia disguise). Continue passing through the safehouse. When you get to the staircase at the end of the safehouse, climb it to finish. *Just before the staircase room is a room with a rebel holding a HK21E. Tranq the two rebels in the room, but make sure they don't see you because they may take it as an act of aggression. *Once you have acquired the M.E militia disguise, try to hang on to it up until the last leg of the mission; local militia will recognize Snake as a friendly without having to give them ration or any other item. Urban Ruins Another thing that should be noted: from this moment on you'll be able to purchase weapons, ammo and even items from Drebin, for a price of course. Most of the weapons Drebin sells can be found or received after a level so be calm; wait a while and you will find most of the weapons lying around. Once the Codec conversation finishes, turn around and walk over to the wall. Look to the right for an RPG-7 (6000 Drebin Points). (You can also find items in drums) Head back and go into the alleyway (The one with the dead militia) for a Playboy magazine, noodles and an AK102 (900 DP). Now head out of the alley and head up the stairs for ammo. There’s a semi-secret area here, so after grabbing the AK102 and the petrol bomb stand between the stairs and the collapsed building and drop down for a Dot sight, RPG-7 and a S.G.Mine (sleep gas). Head into the building and (your option) equip NV to view footsteps to help guide you. This area should be simple enough to where you won’t need the NV though. Once you reach the two militia trying to pick off PMCs, wait for them to die then head over to them, turn left and grab the ammo. Go back and turn right at the nearest hole and turn right again for an arsenal compress. When you finally reach the end of the building (You'll know) crouch and turn slightly left (There’s a dead militia here to make it easier to notice). You'll find the iPod song "Zanzibarland Breeze." Turn around once you have it and head down the hole to complete this part. *If you noticed the hanging dead militia and want an item from him hold R1 with the knife equipped (stab him in the hand) and he will fall. Remember you still have to pick him up and drop him for the item. Downtown When you begin, you'll get the oil drum can; after that turn left and head to the door. Once you reach it, turn left again for a pistol flashlight. After that head onto the street and stick to the right (archway). When you reach the car, turn right and head through the alleyway. You may help the militia if you wish but it is not advised as you may trigger an alert. Then turn right (the place the militia came from for a pentazemin). After that follow the other two other militia but be careful, because PMC snipers will be covering the area. Once you see the militia bodies crawl to the left of the three militia and take the second right. Hop over the crates, take the second right again, and then turn left. Keep moving forward and stand between the metal post and the crates and you will see a doorway. Head through that doorway, then head up one flight of stairs, turn left grab the grenades. Lie down and activate the Metal Gear Mk. II. Activate stealth and head up stairs to knock out a sniper and a normal gunner, then grab their weapons. Turn the MG MK. II off and head up the stairs yourself but be careful as there’s still a sniper just outside the window so press up against the wall and tranq him. Open the lockers for a dot sight and a PSS (Silenced gun). Now head to the van just past the large archway and wait for the two PMC's to run by. Move forward and press up against the small wall sticking out from the building; two more PMC's will run by. Once they’re gone run to the end of the alley; turn left and head underneath the snipers (keep your camera looking forward). Then go through the hole just past the van. After you exit the crawl space stay crouched and head onto the battlefield sticking to the left past the van. Head under the balcony and into the door (Ignore the fighting as it's impossible to win; the PMC's and militia will just keep respawning). *It is up to you how wish to spend your DP but it is recommended to save your DP for now. *If you happen to acquire an M14 EBR, equip it with a suppressor and stick with it. If you haven't, stick with your silenced M4(assuming you would buy some) and always aim for the head. Advent Palace Advent Palace is very relaxed. Restore your Psyche with the iPod if it’s low, and continue. There are many items hidden in Advent Palace. Use the Solid Eye's night vision mode to spot them. Be careful, as the Palace is also full of traps. You can either crawl over them or use the Mk. II to collect them, or shoot them from a distance. Careful when you are on the third floor, as a Claymore is planted on the right-hand stairwell. Go through the top floor's bar to reach the end of this area. Advent Palace Escape Equip your M4, and shoot any and all FROGs that appear. Follow Rat Patrol down the stairs, using cover as much as possible. Try to position yourself where as few FROGS as possible can shoot at you, or your health will quickly get stripped away. If you are going for no kills, wait until they stop firing and use your barrel to roll them all down once they jump to your level. Once you the Rat Patrol team starts heading down the stairs, crawl through the vent on the very top floor heading towards the bar. You can get a few easy shots on the frogs from above. Make sure you pick up a P90 from the FROGs. It will be useful later on against FROG ambushes. If a FROG throws a grenade, turn the camera or you will be blinded. When you reach the laser trap, roll over the hole to find more items. If you ever run low on health and don't want to use recovery items, go into prone and heal. While you do this you can use the MK.II to stun the FROGS from a distance, as it is remote controlled. To CQC a FROG without getting countered, punch them once and then CQC grab or throw them, they will not counter it. You can also use AA with the Operator and shoot them while running towards them. It will make them flinch with each shot, once you close the gap CQC them. Its good for keeping your momentum up and also prevents them from firing at you. It is confirmed that you can use your MK.2 to shoot FROGS on the walls. If they fall sleep and die when they hit the ground, it will NOT count as a kill. When you reach the garage, you'll find the FROG doll for Sunny if you didn't kill any FROGs. Crescent Meridian Exit the area where you start, and the rebels will bring a tank into the fray. Protect the tank. The gunner on the tank is very accurate and will kill the PMCs for you. However, the PMCs will bring in LAW rockets and Javelin launchers. Take out the ones with the rockets if you can, but the tank will get destroyed in the end. Tragic, isn't it? Such is war. Make your way down the street, and you'll probably find the road blocked (unless the tank was able to blow the way open for you). Climb the ladder on the building to the left, and make your way around. If the tank manages to destroy the roadblock at the end of the stage, the PMCs will send reinforcements from the next level. It is actually better protect the tank to the very last phase, but maybe destroy it before it destroys the roadblock. Millennium Park After the cutscene, collect the weapons from the dead militia and head to the left of the overturned dozer, go prone and wait for the Octocamo to kick in. Crawl to the front of the dozer and you should se two PMC's(It is advised to tranq them(you can kill them if you wish but you may trigger an alert)Kill, K.O or tranq them and wait for another PMC to appear behind some barbed wire tranq him and head into the alleyway and head through the hole(Search behind the crates to find more iPod music) then head upstairs, but only go up one flight and hug the wall until the PMC heads over to the window. Tranq him and head through the door to the left, grab the playboy and hop down the hole. To your right is an open the locker for a custom part. After grabbing the custom part head left and make your way outside, but watch out as there should be two PMC's patrolling this small fountain area. If you’re careful you can easily take them out with the MK.II. Head to the area on the left but be careful as there is a PMC in a tower (Tranq or kill him). Be aware that this part can be easily done by crawling to the door (OctoCamo on of course) and remember even if you kill the PMC's in this area more will keep running through the door to replace them (The door is red and at the end of the tents to the left). Once you enter the door Act 1 will be complete. Enjoy the cutscene! Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough